Feeling All Right?
by MLaw
Summary: A younger Napoleon Solo travels the world, trying to find himself after he is discharged from the Army. (a Napoleon back story * 9 in the Solo Series)


Napoleon Solo had been traveling the world following his honorable discharge from the army.

He was, as so many people were doing, 'trying to find himself.' After Korea, he was churned up inside, feeling a bit lost and needed something to help him focus. He felt needed to do some good in the world after the destruction he witnessed and helped bring about in Korea...for what?

It ended in a stand off with a temporary cease-fire rather than a permanent peace treaty as an end result, leaving Korea a divided nation and the north under Communist domination. All those lives lost? He felt a bit disenchanted,, and having lost one of his best friends, Scotty Bob MacKenna there; Solo was a little lost himself.

His father, Colonel Darius Solo wanted him to re-up, but much to the elder Solo's consternation, his son refused. Napoleon was convinced there had to be more than that in order to make a difference in the world, though he didn't know what it was.

That was when he took off, stretching his money as best he could as his father had cut him off; it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last. Thankfully his Aunt Amy still wired him money when he was running short. His father never knew how much his own sister did such things for her favorite nephew, though she saw to it that Napoleon's younger brother Hannibal was taken care of as well.

The girls were doted upon by their mother, so they didn't need anything from their Aunt. Darius showed llittle interest in his daughters...three of them, they were his wife's purview.

His sons he ruled over with an iron fist, they were his little soldiers. It was 'yes sir, no sir' all the time. Both boys were sent off to military school, spending most of their childhood away from home.

Napoleon supposed that was the reason why he didn't mind traveling, though he did miss his Aunt, perhaps even more than his own mother.

Aunt Amy was the shining light in Napoleon's life, and the woman he would seek out for advice. She loved to travel, and he guessed that rubbed off on him as well.

Presently he found himself basking on one of the few sandy beaches around the island of Hydra, located not far off the coast of Greece; with the mainland within sight.

He liked the view here, the clear, turquoise blue waters were intoxicating, perhaps more so than the Riviera. The other view, gorgeous Grecian beauties along with beautiful female vacationers from around the world, with well oiled bodies weariing scanty bathing suits….yep this was perhaps the least productive but most enjoyable leg of his trip.

He was still at a loss as to what to do with himself when this was all over, as his travels had to eventually end; the thought of returning to the army was abhorrent, but where else could he go? It wasn't like he had any particularly useful skills? He knew guns, could kill with them...not that he wanted to. Maybe he could become some sort of policeman?

Solo clicked his tongue at that thought; he couldn't exactly see himself walking a beat and swinging a night stick.

"Napoleon, what are you thinking about?" A gorgeous girl named Thea sat up from the towel she'd been sun bathing on beside the American. She held up her bathing suit top with her hands, barely covering her ample breasts; she'd untied it to tan her back.

"Oh, nothing really," he said absentmindedly.

"Will you tie this for me?"

"Why I like it that way," he finally smiled." Maybe you could just let it accidentally slip. I'd love to see your beautiful breasts in the sun."

"Then I would be arrested for indecent exposure. Is sex all you think about?"

"Lately, yes...especially with you my dear."

"Tsk. A girl wants more than that, you know? I'm tired of you. All you want to do is get me in bed...not that it isn't enjoyable, but I'm getting bored with it."

"Bored? You're getting bored with me? Didn't you tell me I was the best lover you'd ever had."

"Yes to both questions. As a said, this girl wants more that just being screwed. I want more."

"It sounds so crass when you put it that way." He reached over to her breasts, giving one a little squeeze.

"Stop it!" She slapped away his hand." I am done with you Napoleon Solo. If you don't understand what I mean...then to hell with you." Thea grabbed a white towel, wrapping around herself and grabbing her large straw purse. She put on her oversized sunglasses, covering head with a wide-brimmed straw hat and stormed off the beach.

Napoleon shook his head, not quite sure what had just happened. Here he was left on his own again. Maybe it was time to leave anyway? He'd let himself get wrapped up in this girl, her lies among other things. She spun a good tale, pretending she was a wealthy jet-setter, but he knew better. Perhaps she sensed he was running out of money? Napoleon suspected she was nothing more than a gold digger, but at least one with a heart. He was sure he hadn't read her wrong there.

Thea would move on to someone else, with a different name, a different face and most likely a bigger wallet. Still, he felt a little bad at how they'd parted.

He'd been having strange dreams as of late, not about his current paramour but they were as as though he'd been Imprisoned, someone had locked the door and taken away the key. He needed to get out, now. Maybe it meant that it was just time for him to go...home, back to New York, but not to his family. He'd visit them upon his return of course,, but it was his Aunt who was the shining light in his life. He'd probably stay with her until he could get on his feet.

It was time to return to the real world and stop his quest for the meaning of life. It was time to get a job...

Maybe Dorothy in the 'Wizard of Oz' had it right…"There's no place like home," and for him that was New York. Maybe he'd find what he was looking for in his own back yard?

Napoleon packed up his belongings, two suitcases of clothes to be precise.. Amy had taught him well when it came to being a well-dressed man.

He took a taxi to the ferry that afternoon, and of all people, he ran into Thea there. She was heading back to the mainland and to her home in Athens.

"You feeling all right?" He said, seeing a sad look in her eyes."

"No not really. I thought you could be the… one, Napoleon Solo."

"Sorry Thea, guess I wasn't, but you'll find him, I'm sure," he flashed a smile to her.

"How are you?"

"Not feeling so good myself, but it'll pass. Time heals all wounds they say."

"Napoleon Solo, I will always think of you as the one that got away," She leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek."I hope you find what you are looking for. Chow darling."

" _Αντίο_ Thea." He spoke one of the few words he knew in Greek, saying good bye, and watched as she boarded the ferry.

He decided to wait and catch the next one.


End file.
